


Clear Bright Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Undisclosed Desires [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom!Loki, Light Bondage, M/M, Mortal AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Plot on the Side, Sub!Thor, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor, depowered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door is unlocked when he gets home, and he knows it's Thor. He comes in and shuts the door harder than he needs to, making sure it sounds loudly through the apartment. He locks it behind him, setting his stuff on the table. Thor's not in the living room, or any of the common areas- then again, he never is. Loki toes off his shoes and heads towards his room.</p><p>Thor is already kneeling on the floor, at the foot of the bed. He's stripped down to a pair of pants that Loki would consider pyjama bottoms, if either of them ever wore pyjamas. His eyes are down, his shoulders rounded with his wrists crossed behind his back. His hair is tied back which is against the rules- but then they haven't started yet, so Loki can forgive it for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Bright Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It doesn't happen a lot. He thinks a lot of it goes back to Thor being ashamed to want this, for a thousand reasons that Loki no longer cares to blame him for. He still comes, when it gets to be too much, and Loki still leaves the spare key under the fire extinguisher in the hall.

The door is unlocked when he gets home, and he knows it's Thor. He comes in and shuts the door harder than he needs to, making sure it sounds loudly through the apartment. He locks it behind him, setting his stuff on the table. Thor's not in the living room, or any of the common areas- then again, he never is. Loki toes off his shoes and heads towards his room.

Thor is already kneeling on the floor, at the foot of the bed. He's stripped down to a pair of pants that Loki would consider pyjama bottoms, if either of them ever wore pyjamas. His eyes are down, his shoulders rounded with his wrists crossed behind his back. His hair is tied back which is against the rules- but then they haven't started yet, so Loki can forgive it for now.

He doesn't say anything at first, walking over to his dresser. In the top drawer is a set of leather cuffs, wide and padded with strong metal fixtures. They'd used ropes for a while, but it tended to leave marks and while they both enjoyed that, they were hard to hide. The cuffs were a gift for Thor, after he graduated university. Without that stress, that purpose, he'd been lost.

Loki took care of him. That's what this was about.

Setting the cuffs on the bed- two for his wrists and one for his neck- Loki sighs, rolling his shoulders a bit before going to stand in front of Thor. He hasn't moved, hasn't looked up, hasn't made a sound. For that, Loki is gentle as he pulls the band from the blonde hair, using it to pull his own dark hair back. The shiver that passes down Thor's spine is impossible to hide; Loki smirks.

He presses a hand to Thor's cheek, wrapping his fingers around his chin and guiding his head up. Thor doesn't raise his eyes, something Loki trained out of him long ago.

"Tell me you safe word."

"Mjolnir."

Loki swipes his thumb over Thor's bottom lip. "Good boy. Get dressed for me."

He turns away, hearing Thor move quickly to do as he's told. Loki undoes a few bottons on his shirt, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. His purpose is mostly to give Thor enough time to get back to his starting position. When he hears Thor's knees hitting the floor, Loki closes his eyes, counts to four, and turns around and stares at him.

Seeing Thor in leather always does things to Loki, even when it's as mundane as a leather jacket. And this- leather cuffs and nothing else- certainly not mundane. Thor's hair suits him better when he's loose, and Loki takes advantage of that, moving close enough to thread his fingers through the golden curls. He's gentle at first, but quickly takes hold tightly, pulling Thor's head back.

Thor's eyes slide closed, exhaling sharply through his nose. Loki holds him there for a moment, his other hand tracing over Thor's cheek, his throat, the line of the collar on his skin.

"Have you missed me?"

"Yes, Brother."

They tried a few different terms, but nothing quite explained their bond the way this one did.

"I'm not convinced."

Thor's eyes open, looking to Loki's, brimming with sincerity.

"I've missed you very much, Brother."

Loki considers his answer; he releases Thor's head, guiding it back down to a more natural position.

"I think you'll have to do better than that."

"Yes, Brother."

Thor doesn't wait for further instruction; Loki has punished him for that before. His hands press gently against Loki's thighs, just above his knees, sliding up slowly to open his jeans. Loki tilts his head back with a satisfied sigh as Thor's hands circle the base of his cock, already interested just from the sight of Thor, wanting, willing- He slides a hand through Thor's hair again.

Thor hums against his skin, sliding his lips and tongue against Loki's cock. He's not attempting to direct Thor's head, or hold him still; it's a freedom Thor rarely enjoys (though he enjoys the lack of it as well). For a few minutes, he simply worships Loki's cock, the skin of his lower abdomen, hands roaming over his legs. When Loki's hand tightens in his hair, he heeds the sign to suck.

His world shrinks to the contact between his body and Loki's. The weight of his cock on Thor's tongue, the way his breaths grow louder, not moans yet but the promise of them- if Thor is good. The simplicity of the statement- if he is good- sings in his heart. He will be good for Loki.

Loki's hand moves, pulling his head back again, leaving Thor's throat exposed and chest heaving, trying to keep himself upright. Loki holds him there for a moment before righting him and letting go, stepping back. Thor's eyes go longingly back to Loki's cock- but he remembers himself.

"Thank you, Brother."

"Your manners are improved- should I reward you?"

"If it pleases you, Brother."

Loki unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way, shrugging out of it. "On the bed. Three points."

Thor moves, less graceful than usual but the view makes up for it. He lays on the bed, his face and shoulders pressing into the mattress, hands behind his back, knees spread ass high in the air. Loki brushes his fingertips over the smooth skin as he goes to retrieve the lube from the bedside table, adding a quick slap when he returns. Thor inhales sharply, but doesn't cry out.

Loki clips the cuffs on Thor's wrists together; his arms relax a bit, letting his weight pull on the restraints. After thoroughly coating his fingers with the lubricant, Loki slides two fingers into Thor without any preamble. A soft whine greets him; there's no pain in it, just surprise, so he starts with slow, deep thrusts, pulling almost completely out before pushing all the way in.

It's obvious Thor means to be quiet; Loki rarely demands silence from him, but his pride gets in the way of his own enjoyment at times. Not one to have any of that, Loki punctuates his next thrust with another slap, this one harder than the first. A small yelp springs from Thor's throat. Loki adds a third finger and another slap, this time on the other cheek.

The cries of surprise and slight pain- Loki hears it, is careful of it- turn to pleasured moans before long, Loki's thrusts quickening. He pulls his hand clear for a moment to add more lube, which is met with a frustrated whine. Loki hits a bit harder that time, a reminder. Thor says what is probably an apology into the mattress, and Loki resumes fucking him with his fingers.

His slaps increase in force, Thor's ass turning a bright pink, then red, nearing purple before Thor's moan is more of a sob than anything. Loki stops, looking over at Thor- there's tears on his cheeks. Loki carefully rolls him onto his back crawling up to look into his eyes.

"Tell me your safe word."

Thor swallows, his eyes closing for just a moment as he tries to get himself under control.

Deep breath. "Mjolnir."

"Do you want to use it?"

Another deep breath, impossibly blue eyes sliding open to find Loki's.

"No, Brother."

Loki gives him a soft, gentle kiss, calming him. He adds a small nip before pulling away.

"Just no?"

Thor allows himself to be confused for a moment before he realizes his mistake.

Loki delivers the slap to his ass before he corrects himself.

"No _thank you_ , Brother."

His arms are trapped under his back; Loki shifts them a bit so there isn't as much strain on his shoulders, much as he enjoys having Thor's chest jutting up for him. He rewards himself by biting and kissing along Thor's collar bone, over his chest, his abdomen. He stands long enough to rid himself of his jeans, pressing Thor's knees up towards his shoulders as he crawls back into bed.

Carefully, he presses two fingers into Thor again, making sure he's still well-stretched as he wraps his lips around his cock. Thor's moans are deep and breathy as Loki plays with him for a few moments more before pulling away, staring down at Thor. His Thor. His beautiful Thor.

"I should leave you like this. Put a ring on your cock, come all over you and make you start all over again- there's that e-stim plug you love so much, could use it as- incentive."

Thor moans, somewhere between a sob and a whine.

Loki gives his still-red ass another slap, before sliding their cocks together.

"I didn't catch that."

Choking back another moan, Thor manages, "If it pleases you, Brother."

He rocks against him for a moment in consideration before pulling away and coating his cock in lube.

"Eyes on me."

It takes effort for Thor's eyes to focus on Loki's, his face flush with color. His Thor. His beautiful Thor.

Loki slides into him slowly, drawing a long, high moan from Thor. He rests a moment once fully seated in Thor, giving him a chance to adjust, before setting a hard, fast pace. Thor isn't able to keep his eyes on Loki, in spite of Loki reminding him; Loki resigns himself to correcting that later. For now all he can do is fuck into Thor, willing, wanting, leaving bruises on his hips as he holds tight.

Thor tries to speak before long, and Loki lets up enough for him to draw a breath.

"I- can I- _May_ I come, Brother, _please_ \- may I-"

Loki leans down, slowing his body but hitting just as hard. He nips and sucks a hard line up Thor's throat, bitting the shell of his ear- hard. Thor is biting his lip, trying so hard to be good, to wait until he has his Brother's permission to spill all over himself-

"Come for me, Thor."

He does with a keening cry, his hips trying to fuck themselves harder on Loki's cock. It's only with great effort and lots of practice that Loki doesn't join him in that beautiful oblivion. But he waits, waits for Thor's breath to drop to a whisper, his eyes glazed and starstruck.

And then he murmurs, "You look so beautiful like this. I can't decide if I should come in your ass, or your mouth, or just cover you with it. Convince me."

Thor's voice cracks when he answers, "Please come in my ass, Brother, please-"

Loki gives him a quick, hard thrust, Thor's words turning to a soft whine. He considers pulling out, even so much as not finishing at all, but he's not that cruel. Kissing away Thor's continued moans, Loki allows himself to thrust, fast and shallow until he can only moan against Thor's lips as he comes.

They stay linked together for a moment, both trying to breathe again, before Loki carefully pulls away, stretching Thor's legs out. He goes to the bathroom, bringing a damp cloth back with him to clean Thor's stomach before helping him roll onto his stomach so Loki can unclip the cuffs. He doesn't take them off yet, or the collar- Thor takes time to come out of this.

He's even more careful as he cleans Thor's ass and thighs, mindful of the welts and bruises he'd left from spanking him- he'd have to be gentler next time, he thinks, though he's sure Thor will object. When he's satisfied that Thor is clean enough, Loki stretches out next to him, brushing the hair out of Thor's eyes, glad to be met with clear, bright blue.

"Okay?"

Thor turns his head a little, pressing his lips against Loki's wrist.

"Okay, Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first writing commission from a friend of mine for my best friend in the whole world. The prompt for it was Thorki, smuttish if possible. There is smut. This is in fact all smut, with only a little set-up and a fair amount of prose added in at appropriate intervals. This is going to be part of a series, so if you enjoy it please stick around!


End file.
